fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimura Yuuko
Fujimura Yuuko ' (藤村ユーコ ''Fujimura Yūko) is one of the main characters in the series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever. She is full of happiness and is always happy-go-lucky as well as being fourteen years old. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is 'Cure Night ' (キュアナイト Kyua Naito) and her theme colour is pink and black. Her catchphrase is 'Never give up and you will succeed in life! ' (あきらめない、あなたが人生で成功することは！ Akiramenai, anata ga jinsei de seikō suru koto wa!). Personality Yuuko is the mature leader of the group who is caring, happy-go-lucky, fourteen years old and full of happiness. She is very sporty, playing her the soccer team at Verone Academy and even though she is mature, she can sometimes do things that get her into trouble. She is average with her grades and is always doing her best to keep her grades the same, fearing that one day she might fail in an exam one day. She is very interested in super natural things, as seen in Episode 1 when she met Yuugure and Kirara thinking they could be aliens from outer space. Yuuko is very good at making friends and can be quite immature around Akari. Much like her mother, Yuuko gains a sense of justice as a Cure and is always trying her best to protect the innocent people. History Yuuko is only daughter of Fujimura Nagisa and Shougo and is the youngest of three children. A lot when she was younger, she always went over to the Irisawa's household and played with Akari, the only child of the Irisawa household. As time went by, Yuuko became more mature and interested in life and started losing her friendship with Akari and went her separate way. Now at the age of fourteen, she has her own friends and is living a life she always wanted, even though she really wants to meet supernatural things. Her adventure begins On the way home from soccer training, Yuuko bumps into Akari who is sitting on the hill studying for an oncoming exam. Noticing that it is getting dark, Akari tells her she has to go home since it is difficult to study in such a dim lighting. After walking Akari home, she goes home and does her normal routine of what she does when she gets home: she takes her shoes off, says hello to her parents and tells them her day and gets ready for her meal. The next day, after soccer training, she again sees Akari studying in the same place on the hill. Instead of telling her to go home, Yuuko decides to chat with Akari. But as she starts to talk to her, two lights come zooming out of the sky and land on Akari's maths book! Interested in the lights, Yuuko picks the light closest to her and it turns into a phone-like device. The same happens to Akari with the light she picks up. Suddenly the lights transform into magical beings named Yuugure and Kirara, which Yuuko mistakes as aliens and instantly starts calling them Mrs and Mr Alien. But just as the girls are being explained the danger coming to Earth, Serpentine appears and creates a Zakenna from the shrub nearby. Yuuko and Akari start to run away, but suddenly, the girls are told to transform by saying Lovely Power Wave. Yuuko grabs Akari's hands and says for Akari to transform with her, and just like that, the girls transform into the new legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! Together they use Crystal Special Fever to defeat the Zakenna. Appearance Yuuko has orange hair that hangs just above her shoulders when down. She keeps her hair up in a small low ponytail that is held up by a red bow. Her eyes are mandarin. Her casual clothes consists of a pink loose fitting jacket that has a hood with a white blouse underneath, black skirt with two layers, white ankle length socks with a pink strip near the top and pink and white sneakers. As Cure Night, Yuuko's hair becomes longer with two ends on each side sticking out. Her outfit consists of a black dress with black shoulder pads that has a light pink trim, a light pink bow with a pink heart shaped brooch in the middle on her chest and a pink belt with a gold heart shape buckle and three buttons around her breast bone. Her skirt is the same design as Cure Black's with a pink trim and two layers of light pink ruffles and black bike pants underneath. Her arm warmers, leg warmers and shoes are the same design as Cure Black's. Cure Night '''"Emissary of light, Cure Night!" 光の使者、キュアナイト！ Hikari no shisha, Kyua Naito! Cure Night ' (キュアナイト ''Kyua Naito) is Yuuko's alter ego and she must also have Akari alongside her to transform. Like Cure Black, she uses her fists more than kicking and is the strongest of the duo. She is very fast in battle but isn't as agile as Cure Light and like Cure Light and Wonderful Heart, she has her own sub-attack called Black Thunder that she uses to paralyze or distract the enemy. Together with Cure Light, she can perform the attack Crystal Power Fever and Round Rainbow Hurricane, and also with Wonderful Heart, she and Light can perform Maximum Sparkling Heart. Sparkling Form In Episode 23 Cure Black, along with Cure Light, gains a new form called the Sparkling Form from the Diamond Tier when they are in a pinch fighting against Luna's ultimate form. In this form, her outfit gains sparkles on it with extra ruffles to her layers on her shoulder pads and skirt. This form is not seen again in the series after the episode. Relationships Unlike her mother, Yuuko isn't as popular as her because of her more mature personality. '''Irisawa Akari - Yuuko has been a friend of Akari's since they were young but when they started to attend middle school, they started to drift apart. Before becoming Pretty Cure together, Yuuko had been very kind to her and making sure she was healthy and going well and while being a Cure with her, she started to get more closer and protective of her. Kujou Aimi - Yuuko happily befriended after finding out she was the true identity of Wonderful Heart. Yuuko likes to teach Aimi many things and like to see Aimi happy and not upset. Yuugure - Yuugure is Yuuko's fairy. She is very kind to him and always making sure he is well and feeling safe. Family - Yuuko has a good relationship with her family, occasionally getting angry when being teased by her older brothers. She gets along well with her mother and was very glad when she found out that she was Cure Black. She likes to get tips on how to play better in soccer from her father and loves watching soccer on TV with him. Neyagawa Ai & Koizumi Crystal - The two friends of Yuuko. Ai is the cheerful one of the group while Crystal is more of the calm one of the group who agrees with everything that is said. Transformation Puritaru Power Change ' - Fujimura Yuuko's transformation phrase. She uses this phrase to transform alongside with Irisawa Akari. Attacks * Crystal Power Fever - * Round Rainbow Hurricane - * Maximum Sparkling Heart - Sub Attacks * Black Thunder - Cure Night summons the power of light, which comes down in the form of a black lightning bolt. She spins around and while saying "Pretty Cure Black Thunder!", she stops spinning and releases the lightning bolt, which goes flying either towards the enemy and paralyzes them or flies right past them to distract them. Etymology '''Fujimura ' (藤村):' ''Fuji (藤) means "wisteria" while mura (村) means "village". Yuuko ''' (ユーコ):' ''Yūko (優子) means "gentle child". Her names means "Wisteria village gentle child". Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever Category:Pretty Cure Generation Characters Category:Cures Category:User:Cure Egret Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever Characters